


I want to show you the shape I'm in

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [71]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s05e12 The Roast, F/F, Jukebox Prompt, Making Out, POV Alexis Rose, Prompt Fill, or making out with other people is totally fine within the bounds of their relationship, pick whichever one makes you happy, this is either a canon divergence where Alexis and Ted aren’t together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: The backing track for 'Money, Money' is already pumping out of the speakers when she pokes her head around the door to see Patrick and Stevie stomping around each other like they have been in every rehearsal, while the smokeshow Alexis assumes is the choreographer takes notes on a little clipboard.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43
Collections: Sexy Cabaret Feelings





	I want to show you the shape I'm in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/gifts), [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



> This is actually two prompts combined! another_hero asked for "Alexis knows about Patrick and Stevie's secret rehearsals and decides watching them will be funny and fun for her" and januarium wanted "Patrick walks in on Stevie and Alexis making out", which just fit together so well I couldn't resist.
> 
> As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.
> 
> Title is from Hayley Kiyoko.

It’s not like she tries to eavesdrop, exactly. It’s just that keeping an ear out for information that might help her is a habit leftover from her old life — you never knew when you might overhear the override code for a door, or be able to figure out which guard would be the most susceptible to bribery to help you escape, or what gifts your parents were planning on buying your brother for his birthday so you could hold the knowledge over his head like any good sister should.

So no, it’s not like she tries to eavesdrop, exactly. She just… overhears. Totally not her fault. And what she _overhears_ is Patrick and Stevie talking about their super secret, extracurricular dance lessons, unsanctioned by her mom, with David roped in as their apparently slightly unwilling accomplice. 

And… she gets it. She’s in rehearsals with them; she’s seen them dance, and _woof._ She really doesn’t blame them — not everyone got dance lessons from Katy Perry’s choreographer for a highly featured music video cameo, but still. Alexis knows her mom, knows she won’t expect anything less than perfection from her leads, so… yeah. She totally gets it.

She also really, really needs to see this.

Not in a _mean_ way. Patrick is, like, basically her brother with how grossly in love he is with David, especially after that little drama at his birthday party last week. And Stevie is… well, she’s _Stevie._ Alexis doesn’t want to make _fun_ of them. 

Maybe just tease a little.

That evening, she waves off David and her mom’s offer to join them for dinner — her mom’s invitation somewhat distracted, and David’s bordering on pleading — to sneak over to Town Hall instead. The backing track for _Money, Money_ is already pumping out of the speakers when she pokes her head around the door to see Patrick and Stevie stomping around each other like they have been in every rehearsal, while the smokeshow Alexis assumes is the choreographer takes notes on a little clipboard. Patrick has his cute little concentrating face on, the one she usually only sees when she’s at the store after they close and Patrick’s counting out the till, and Stevie…

Well.

Objectively, she’s kind of a mess. She’s sweating, and more gasping out the words than singing them, and she’s concentrating so hard on where to put her feet that she’s directing most of the song to the floorboards. Alexis can see why they wanted the outside help.

She also can’t seem to tear her gaze away.

Something clenches in her stomach; a little bit scary, but not exactly unpleasant. But that’s something she can pull out and pick apart later.

Right now, she’s going to settle in and enjoy the show.

* * *

They shouldn’t be doing this.

Okay, _this_ isn’t the problem. _This_ is the opposite of a problem. _This_ is the result of whatever sexy little thing between them building, and building, and building, until it snapped in a flurry of frenzied tongues and teeth.

But they shouldn’t be doing this _here,_ in the costume closet just one flimsy wall away from her mom and the entire cast of Cabaret. They shouldn’t be doing this _now,_ with just ten minutes until rehearsal starts, less than a week before the show actually opens. But they’re doing this, _god_ they’re doing this; Stevie is kissing her like it’s the only way she knows how to breathe and Alexis has her arms around Stevie’s waist, pulling her closer, closer, closer.

She’s so distracted by Stevie writhing underneath her hands that she stops listening. She doesn’t hear the footsteps, and she doesn’t hear the click of the latch, but she sees the look of horror on Stevie’s face as light floods the small space, and she hears the muttered “Oh, god, sorry.”

“Patrick, what the fuck?” Stevie finds her voice before Alexis can, yanking the strap of her bra back over her shoulder, which— Alexis hadn’t actually realised she’d pushed that down. Oops. 

“Sorry.” Patrick has that look he gets sometimes, like his brain has had to take a break to catch up, and it makes Alexis want to laugh even as she runs her hands over her clothes to make sure they’re all… in place. “Um, I just— Mrs Rose wanted me in costume today to _become comfortable comporting myself like a man of the cabaret,_ so I…” He trails off, glancing helplessly between the two of them. “I didn’t know you guys were, um. David didn’t say anything.”

“Ew, David doesn’t _know.”_ Alexis pushes her hair back off her face, crossing her arms. “He’ll be all weird and… David about it.” The truth is, she and Stevie haven’t really talked about anything yet, but Patrick doesn’t need to know that. “Can you just, like, not say anything to him?” She glances at Stevie, who isn’t looking at either of them, and bites her lip. “Just for right now?”

Patrick sighs, folding his arms. “I don’t like lying to him, Alexis.” His brow furrows, and she knows he’s thinking about his birthday, about that cutie Rachel. She opens her mouth to tell him that this isn’t like that, this isn’t something that’s _about_ David, but before she can, Stevie cuts her off.

“Yeah, wow, can’t imagine what it’s like being asked to keep a secret from David.” Her voice is flat and her eyebrow raised as she stares right at Patrick, and the two of them have some sort of silent conversation that she can’t even start to interpret before Patrick finally sighs, dropping his arms to his sides.

“Fine. For now.” Then he grins, that upside down smile that Alexis usually only sees when they’re both picking on David, and she braces herself. “So, can I have my costume now, or do you two need to dry hump on it a little bit longer?”

“Ugh!” She climbs out of the closet, pulling Stevie behind her. “You’re the worst.”

Patrick’s laughter follows them all the way out of the room and back to where the rest of the cast are gathering for rehearsal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
